Semiconductor image sensors are operated to sense light. Typically, the semiconductor image sensors include complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors, which are widely used in various applications such as digital still camera (DSC), mobile phone camera, digital video (DV) and digital video recorder (DVR) applications. These semiconductor image sensors utilize an array of image sensor elements, each image sensor element including a photodiode and other elements, to absorb light and convert the sensed light into digital data or electrical signals.
Front side illuminated (FSI) CMOS image sensors and back side illuminated (BSI) CMOS image sensors are two types of CMOS image sensors. The FSI CMOS image sensors are operable to detect light projected from their front side while the BSI CMOS image sensors are operable to detect light projected from their backside. When light projected into the FSI CMOS image sensors or the BSI CMOS image sensors, photoelectrons are generated and then are sensed by light-sensing devices in pixels of the image sensors. The more the photoelectrons are generated, the more superior quantum efficiency (QE) the image sensor has, thus improving the image quality of the CMOS image sensors.
However, while CMOS image sensor technologies are rapidly developed, CMOS image sensors with higher quantum efficiency are desired.